Worthless Doll
by CherriSodaCiara
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki buys a doll from a creepy old woman. There's something off about that woman. And the doll.. Story Is Hopefully Better Than The Summary. Rated T For Now. NarutoXoc Please R


**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **  
**I Do Not Own Naruto! I Only Own My Oc, Kei**

* * *

An old woman sat in a booth, watching as people walked by. She had wild red hair, and her wicked grin showed off her rotting teeth. She was an evil looking woman, but looks can be conceiving, or so Naruto thought.

"Hello dear child," She called out to him.

"Huh. Oh hello Ba-chan," Naruto replied, walking over to the old vendor's booth. It wasn't unusual for vendors to pop in and out of the Leaf Village, but one with this woman's products was quite rare.

The woman's small booth was crowded with about twenty porcelain dolls. They were strange, almost life-like in looks. But they were beautiful, even to a knucklehead ninja like Naruto. There was something off about some of the dolls though. Their eyes. They had eyes that looked like they were staring at your soul, reading you and deciding whether you were good enough or not. Naruto was a bit creeped out, but nonetheless, wanted to buy one for Sakura's birthday.

"May I interest you in one of my dolls? They are quite... Special." She drew out the world special, an odd glint in her eyes.

Naruto was taken aback by the look in her eyes, contemplating what it could mean.

"Well I guess... Do you think one of these dolls would be good for a birthday present?"

"Oh yes! Is there someone _special_ you had in mind," the woman hinted. Naruto blushed.

"What? No! ... Well maybe..." His blush got darker.

"Okay then! What about this one?" The woman said as she picked up a doll on the shelf behind her.

The doll was female. It had long red hair, and shining green eyes. Its face and body was decorated with light brown freckles. There was nothing special about this ginger-like doll.

"Hm.. I don't think that's the one, Granny," Naruto said as he peaked over her shoulder. Something on the ground behind her caught his eye.

It was another doll. This one was also female. Her eyes were a bright green, like the ginger doll, but her hair was a long pale blonde color. Her skin was pale, not covered by anything but a beauty mark on the left side of her face, just above her red lips. She was wearing a knee length green dress that tied around her neck. Naruto could tell that there was something special about this doll. He wanted it.

"How about that one," He pointed to the blonde doll on the floor.

"Hm.. Oh no! You don't want that doll. She's a broken mess! Now this doll," She gestured to the red headed doll in her hands again, "This doll is the picture perfect image of what my daughter would look like if I had one." She looked at the doll with a loving face.

This woman was _seriously_ creeping Naruto out.

"Well you seem to really love that doll you have there. And I don't see nothing wrong with that doll there on the floor. So I'll take it." Naruto grinned, happy with his proclamation.

Her eyes grew dark. "Listen here, Boy. That doll is nothing special. She is imperfect. Worthless."

Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise. But only for a second. "Just because something is imperfect, doesn't mean it's worthless. Now just let me buy the damn doll!"

The woman grinned sadistically, "You have a strong spirit. What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I will become the Hokage someday!"

She chuckled darkly. "Well Naruto, I like you. So you may have this doll, free of charge."

"Huh. Free?" He was shocked to say the least.

"Yes. Now... Each doll I have comes with its own story." She went to the side of the booth and picked up a red cedar box.

Naruto was confused, again. "Why does a doll need a story, Granny?"

"Well my dolls are special, that's why." She chuckled, laying the blonde doll down into the box. She reached under her chair and pulled out a file. After going through it quickly, she pulled out a small booklet and handed it to Naruto. "Here. This particular doll's name is Kei."

He took the book and the box from the old woman. "Okay. Thanks Ba-chan!"

Naruto took off running down the street, almost dropping the box a few times. The old woman just watched him.

"Naruto... That boy would make a terrific doll."

* * *

**Thank You For Reading And Please Review!**


End file.
